Y como es el?
by kumi-d
Summary: Aunque él quisiera sentirse furioso con los dos no podía, por el simple hecho de que a ella la amaba y solo quería que fuera feliz...                                                                                   aunque fuera con su mejor amigo.
1. Chapter 1

Una pareja se encontraba en una banca del parque el joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules abrazaba por los hombros a la chica que estaba a su lado, la miraba detenidamente, observo sus ojos tan brillantes como siempre de ese lindo color verde jade, comenzó a acariciar su liso y suave cabello rosa, el sabia lo afortunado que era al tener a una novia tan linda como ella, tenían unos meses de novios y para el habían sido los mejores de su vida nunca antes se había enamorado como ahora. Aunque las cosas no andaban muy bien hace un mes ella había cambiado la sentía distante, pero a pesar de eso no dejaba de luchar por estar con ella, pero entre mas pasaban los días más lejos la sentía le dolía y mucho. Esta ocasión era diferente porque fue ella quien le propuso salir le dijo que tenía algo importante que decir.

El noto que ella estaba con la mirada fija al suelo, se veía muy distraída y preocupada.

Sakura-chan que pasa porque estas tan seria-dijo con un leve tono de preocupación

No es nada Naruto, todo está bien-mostro una falsa sonrisa-

Sabes podrás mentirles a los demás pero a mí no-

Lo siento-y empezó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas

Ella bajo la mirada pero naruto le tomo delicadamente la cara para poder limpiarle las lagrimas, ella no lograba dejar de llorar.

Puedes contarme lo que sea-dijo tratando de animarla

….-solo se escuchaban sus sollozos-

Anda dime quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir- esto lo dijo con cierta tristeza porque en el fondo el sabia que pronto su felicidad se acabaría

**Mirándote a los ojos juraría**

**Qué tienes algo nuevo que contarme**

**Empieza ya mujer no tengas miedo**

**Quizá para mañana sea tarde**

**Quizá para mañana sea tarde**

Naru..to yo lo siento..-dijo aun llorando

Porque que pasa sakura-chan- sentía un ligero nerviosismo-

Yo no puedo-pero las lágrimas no la dejaron continuar-

Que no puedes?-ahora se sentía un poco desesperado-

Seguir contigo-prácticamente susurro, pero el si alcanzo a escuchar-

Es por alguien más-

Sentía que algo dentro de él se rompía, e intento hacerse el fuerte pero noto que no sirvió de nada cuando toco su mejilla y noto que estaba húmeda, con sus manos seco rápidamente para que ella no lo notara.

Dime la verdad-sentia la necesidad de saberlo-

Naruto…..-sakura continuo llorando-

Por favor dime la verdad si hay alguien más

s..si-

Quien es el-aunque se sintiera mal quería saber quién era el que le había robado al amor de su vida, si porque ahora estaba más seguro que nunca que la amaba-

No creo que debas saberlo-ella por fin levanto la mirada-

Te equivocas, quiero saber quién es, yo… no haré nada lo prometo solo necesito saber quién es-

**Y cómo es él... en qué lugar se enamoró de ti...**

**De donde es... a qué dedica el tiempo libre...**

**Pregúntale porque ha robado un trozo de mi vida**

**Es un ladrón... qué me ha robado todo**

Es sasuke-dijo ella y las lágrimas de nuevo pudieron más que ella

Al escuchar ese nombre, casi se cae de la banca no podía ser cierto el era su mejor amigo desde que eran unos niños, además en qué momento el recordaba que desde el día que los presento ellos se odiaron, siempre que se veían no perdían la oportunidad para insultarse y el siempre tenía que detener sus discusiones.

Ahora que lo sabia se sentía peor, ahora con quien rayos se desahogaría es cierto que el tenia mas amigos, pero ninguno como sasuke ellos eran inseparables claro tenían sus diferencias pero sabían que siempre estarían para apoyarse.

Perdóname por favor-

….-naruto seguía en otro mundo-

Naruto no me ignores por favor tu eres muy importante para mi eres como un hermano-sakura ya no lloraba-

Sakura-chan creo que debes irte se te ase tarde para verlo ahora es con él con quien debes estar, tranquila yo estaré bien sin ti-esto último lo dijo mas para si mismo-

Na..ru..to yo- fue interrumpida-

Vamos sakura-chan quita ya esa cara nunca me ha gustado verte triste, sabes yo debo de aceptarlo aunque me duela no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo tú debes de ser feliz y si no es conmigo yo entiendo-una rebelde lagrima escapo de sus ojos azules-

Debes de apurarte mira el cielo- ambos levantaron sus rostros para ver las grandes nubes que los amenazaban-.

El le dedico una sonrisa y ella a él.

Gracias naruto-y sin más lo abrazo-

Sakura-chan no tienes nada que agradecer- dijo para después besar su frente suavemente-el que debe agradecer aquí soy yo por todo este tiempo que me hiciste feliz.

Debes irte sakura el te espera-le dijo un poco serio-

Como lo sabes- dijo un poco sorprendida

Porque si fuera el no perdería la oportunidad para estar contigo-esto lo dijo con cierta triztesa pero a pesar de que le doliera sabia en el fondo que ellos se querían y el no podía hacer nada más que aceptarlo -

**Arréglate mujer qué se hace tarde**

**Y llévate el paraguas por si llueve**

**Él estará esperando para amarte**

**Y yo estaré celoso de perderte**

**Y abrígate te sienta bien ese vestido gris**

**Sonríete qué no sospeche que has llorado**

Está bien Naruto y gracias por entenderlo-ella sonrió con sinceridad-

Si, si vete ya-le dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Aunque él quisiera sentirse furioso con los dos no podía, por el simple hecho de que a ella la amaba y solo quería que fuera feliz, aunque fuera con su mejor amigo.

Sakura se alejo de Naruto y el camino por la dirección contraria, empezó caminando luego acelero su paso y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba corriendo, las lagrimas que había estado intentando aguantar todo el tiempo que hablo con Sakura salieron y el ya no izo nada por limpiarlas pronto comenzó a llover… y él se perdió entre la gente que también corría pero estos lo hacían por la lluvia.

Ahora sabía que había pasado con ella todo el tiempo que la noto rara, ya sabía quién era el aun tenía dudas, pero eso se quedaría así ahora los dejaría ser felices, pero él estaba seguro de que si Sasuke llegaba a lastimar a Sakura el se lo devolvería multiplicado por mil.

Aun después de saber que su mejor amigo se había quedado con la mujer de su vida, no sentía rencor, claro le dolía y esperaba que eso se fuera con el tiempo…

**Perdóname si te hago otra pregunta**

**Y como es él, en qué lugar se enamoró de ti...**

**De donde es, a qué dedica el tiempo libre...**

**Pregúntale porque ha robado un trozo de mi vida**

**Es un ladrón qué me ha robado todo. **

CONTINUARA…

Espero que les gustee comenten xfaa


	2. a quien quiero mentirle

A QUIEN QUIERO MENTIRLE..!

Un joven rubio y de unos lindos ojos azules va caminando tranquilamente por un parque que le trae amargos recuerdos, iba algo sumido en sus pensamientos que no se di cuenta por donde iba, hasta que alguien comenzó a quejarse, y es que había chocado con una joven pelirrosa.

Naruto eres tu-sorprendida-

Sakura-chan-dijo en susurro-

¿Cómo has estado?-dejo ver su linda sonrisa-

Bien, no esperaba verte de nuevo digo después de estos 4 años-el miraba algo embobado a la chica- jeje creo que no hace falta preguntar, te vez muy bien

Gracias jiji la verdad es que me ha ido muy bien-ahora sonreía mas-

Enserio-

Sip mira-le dijo esto señalando su pancita-

¿Cómo? Estas embarazada-se notaba mucho su asombro-

Jiji si

Qué bien me alegra que seas feliz-dijo sinceramente-¿cuánto tienes?

5 meses-realmente se le notaba feliz-

Woo-aun asombrado-

Y a ti que tal como te ha ido -dijo curiosa-

Muy bien, sabes ahora salgo con una chica es muy linda

Me alegro por ti Naruto mereces ser feliz-dijo sonriendo-

Debo irme justo voy a verla-

Bien cuídate mucho y espero verte de nuevo-lo abrazo-

Tú también cuídate Sakura-chan-dijo desasiendo el abrazo-

**Ya lo sé qué extraño es verte aquí, verte otra vez**

**Te sienta bien estar con el**

**Que si te pude olvidar? Tú pregunta esta demás**

**Yo también he vuelto amar**

Naruto comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, antes de ver a Sakura iba a visitar a su actual novia pero cuando la vio sintió de nuevo eso que había tratado de ocultar por tanto tiempo.

El acababa de regresar del extranjero porque después de terminar con Sakura, pensó que lo mejor sería alejarse, pero aun así después de 4 años no había logrado olvidarla, Naruto no pensaba volver, lo hiso por Hinata una chica muy hermosa de cabello negro azulado y unos lindos ojos perla.

A ella la conoció en el extranjero, se hicieron muy amigos pero él nunca le conto la razón por la que estaba en ese lugar poco después noto lo linda que era y le pidió que fuera su novia ella gustosa acepto porque se había enamorado del él, lo que ella no sabía es que el amaba a otra persona.

**A quien quiero mentirle**

**Porque quiero fingir que te olvide**

**Trato de convencerme**

**Que estas en el pasado**

**Y del alma y la mente te borre**

**A quien quiero mentirle**

**Porque quiero fingir que te olvide**

**Trato de convencerme**

**Que no sentí un amor tan profundo**

**Y quedaste en el ayer**

**Yo trato de olvidarte, yo de verdad lo intento**

**Pero no lo consigo.**

El imagino que teniendo a Hinata con el lograría olvidar a Sakura pero cada día le era más difícil, había días en que ni siquiera la veía o llamaba.

Trataba en verdad lo hacía quería arrancarse a Sakura del corazón pero le era imposible.

A veces hasta el mismo dudaba que eso fuera amor.

Cuando estaba frente a los demás aparentaba que todo estaba bien que estaba más enamorado que nunca de Hinata, pero cuando estaba solo lo único que hacía era pensar en Sakura.

**Ya lo vez estoy en paz **

**Nuestro amor tuvo un final**

**Era lo más natural**

**Hace tiempo que olvide todo lo que pudo ser**

**Yo sin ti volví a nacer**

**A quien quiero mentirle**

**Porque quiero fingir que te olvide**

**Trato de convencerme**

**Que no sentí un amor tan profundo**

**Y quedaste en el ayer**

No supo en qué momento había llegado a casa de Hinata ni siquiera noto que la chica estaba frente a el asta que beso dulcemente sus labios.

La chica se separo lentamente y lo miro con una dulce expresión y con sus ojos llenos de amor y comprensión.

Naruto, pensé que ya no vendrías-le dedico una sonrisa-

Hinata tengo que decirte algo-dijo algo serio-

Que pasa Naruto-

Entonces el recordó aquella vez en que Sakura le confesó que amaba a otro.

Yo…perdóname-y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de sus lindos ojos azules-

Naruto-lo llamo dulcemente y limpio sus lagrimas-yo te voy a ayudar

¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido-

Sé muy bien que tu corazón no me pertenece, pero dame la oportunidad de ganármelo-y lo abrazo-

Como lo sabes-el aun no correspondía el abrazo-

Yo sé muchas cosas naruto y una de ellas es que se que no me amas-dijo tristemente-

Lo siento de verdad quiero corresponderte-

Por eso te pido que te quedes a mi lado, prometo que la olvidaras-lo abrazo un poco mas fuete-

**A quien quiero mentirle**

**Porque quiero fingir que te olvide**

**Trato de convencerme**

**Que estas en el pasado**

**Y del alma y la mente te borre**

**A quien quiero mentirle**

**Porque quiero fingir que te olvide**

**Porque Trato de convencerme**

**Que no sentí un amor tan profundo**

**Y quedaste en el ayer**

**Trato de olvidarte, yo de verdad lo intento**

**Pero no lo consigo…! **

2 años después

Se podía observar a un pequeño niño rubio de ojos perla corriendo tras un cachorro

Jeje creo que se va a caer-dijo un joven de ojos azules-

Ten cuidado Souta-dijo una chica peliazul-

Tranquila solo se divierte-dijo con una amplia sonrisa-

Lose pero si se cae no dejara de llorar al menos por dos horas ya lo conoces-dijo algo preocupada-

Ya dejalo jugar-dijo feliz-

Esta bien, pero si algo le pasa tu lo consuelas-menciono jugetona-

Ok… Hinata gracias-lo dijo tiernamente-

Porque-algo sorprendida-

Por hacerme la persona mas feliz de este mundo… te amo-dijo para después besarla suave y dulce y suavemente-

Yo también te amo-y lo abrazo-

Así se quedaron el resto de la tarde observando a su pequeño jugar y abrazados.

Naruto al fin pudo olvidarla, ahora tenía una familia igual que ella, ahora sabía lo que era realmente amar.

Al fin lo consegui-dijo en susurro-

Dijiste algo-dijo hinata-

No nada… solo que TE AMOO- lo gritoo y noto que ella se sonrojo-

Yo también tonto pero no tienes que gritarlo jiji- y unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de amor-.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado comenten xfa!


End file.
